User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Lilia
NOTE: I ALREADY POSTED THIS CHARACTER TO Flames Of Phoenix's PAGE, SO PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT THERE. I MADE THIS AS A REQUEST FROM HER SO HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY IT. Lilia is a being whose beauty, charisma and intelligence can shake the very fabric of space and time. She is not usually involved in heavy fighting since she could make anybody do anything that she wants them to. Appearance Lilia has long dark brown hair and has beautifully vibrant brown eyes. She wears sizable glasses and has a brown, open navel short dress, just short enough to show her whole legs, which helps when using supernatural beauty on someone. She wears high heels and hip stockings as well as she has a long white coat that she occassionally wears, depending on the situation. Personality Lilia is very open and outgoing due to her insanely powerful charisma. She mostly tends to do some forms of flirting towards others to execute her abilities, but on a normal day she displays a very seductive, yet calm attitude. She tends to use her intelligence very nicely when talking as to twist her words in the right order, making sure the person she wants to control does not know that she is doing so. Background Lilia was born under a hidden race of beings whose natural intelligence rose above any normal being. Since their race was not too focused on combat, they instead put their resources towards things that suited them like books, libraries, ancient scrolls, and even things including schools and having parents teach their children. Just like everyone else from her race, Lilia was born and her intelligence was gauged from birth, showing that she actually was slightly above average intelligence for a newborn. Her parents took that a good sign and decided that she would be taught by them and them alone due to their previous jobs as teachers at their most prestigious school on the entire planet. While their teachings served them well, they could never stop Lilia from asking questions. Lilia wasn't like other kids who simply stayed put and listened, absorbing the info and utilizing it, no, she would instead absorb the info then think of every possible question or situation it could be applied to. This annoyed her parents and other authorites around her as she would always question their motives and even started to accusse them of things, which were true, much to the authority powers chagrin. Because of this, she was isolated for most of her life, being punished for trying to tarnish the reputations of her superiors. Her parents still taught her in secret and when she paid for her "misdeeds" towards the superiors of her, her parents were able to teach her for a while. However, eventually she grew to be so intelligent that she was outmatching her fellow beings in every aspect, even going so far as to be recorded as the most intelligent in their books. She also had gained insanely powerful charisma, which allowed her to manipulate anybody and everybody in her race and had gained a supernatural sense of beauty which made her an instantly recognizable member of them. Eventually though, she came to be bored of this intelligence as she had learned all she could from her planet. After meeting her parents again after travelling the world obtaining that knowledge, they tearfully said goodbye to their daughter and she, with her newfound mental powers managed to create a rift in time and space. In doing so, she travelled across the universe, gathering knowledge and improving her mental capabilities. She learned and gained so much power that she transcended into an absolute form, which gave her even further mental, charismatic and intelligent based power. Now, as she roams the universe, she still wishes to obtain more power, hoping to possibly be the smartest in her universe, and now does anything she can to do it, ranging from possessing armies of people to possessing even some lower level nigh-omnipotent beings. Now, she forever searches for new beings to learn from and possess, so that her quest to be the smartest will come to fruition. Powers Lilia's powers are all based around the concept of mental strength. She possess an insane amount of mental power, which then in turn brings her massively powerful charisma and beauty, along with her intelligence, which allows her to learn nearly anything she wants without limit. Her mental powers include the following: Supernatural Beauty: Her natural beauty has been enhanced by her significant gain in power. Her beauty is so prominantly powerful that it allows her to control anybody who are weak minded, giving her the power to control them emotionally. Supernatural Charisma: Syncing with her beauty, Lilia's charisma is so insanely powerful that's she's managed to control and command armies of beings to help her gain more knowledge and experience, and even making them fight for her. Telekinesis (Master Level): After gaining so much knowledge in the universe, Lilia has managed to gain an absolute mastery of virtually all telekinetic powers, but she is trying to get to the ultimate variation, which she still searchs for till this very day and further. (Specific abilities pertaining to her telekinesis include): Dimensional Travel Neural Impulse Manipulation Spatial Sense Psychic Shield Trivia Lilia often berates those who are less intelligent than her, talkign down to them. Lilia is often arrogant, claiming that she knows more than anybody around her, often leading her to discover or learn something new, angering her that she was wrong. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet